1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an all-in-one power semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an amount of used energy increases worldwide, an interest in an efficient use of limited energy increases. Accordingly, an inverter to which a power semiconductor module and an intelligent power module (IPM) are applied has been increasingly employed for an efficient power conversion of energy over all fields including home appliances, industry, renewal energy, battlefield, etc.
According to an expanding application of the power semiconductor module, a market request has been further high performance, high efficiency, high reliability, and low expense. In particular, reliability of the power semiconductor module that is core parts of an inverter is directly related to performance of the power semiconductor module, and thus the reliability has been emerging as an important issue in addition to the high performance, high efficiency, and high reliability of the power semiconductor module.
However, in connection with the power semiconductor module, the issue of reliability remains unsolved. In particular, a continuous technology development has been made to wire bonding that fails most in a reliability test.
The patent document disclosed in the following prior art relates to a light source module having a light emitting diode package. A description thereof will now be described in brief.
The light source module includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a plurality of light emitting diode packages. Each of the plurality of light emitting diode packages includes (1) a light emitting chip that is formed on the PCB and generates light, (2) a case including a floor unit and side walls connected to the floor unit and accommodates the light emitting chip, (3) first and second lead frames that are spaced apart from each other and are electrically connected to the light emitting chip, and (4) a dummy lead frame that is spaced apart from the light emitting chip and the first and second lead frames and is electrically insulated therefrom. Also, the plurality of light emitting diode packages is divided into a plurality of driving blocks. The light emitting diode packages of a first driving block among the plurality of driving blocks are electrically connected to the light emitting diode packages of a second driving block through the dummy lead frame.
The patent document discloses the technical construction of electrically connecting semiconductor devices like the light emitting chip through a lead frame in the light source module including the above-described light emitting diode packages that. However, the light source module connects a substrate and semiconductor devices through wire bonding, which involves reliability, processibilty, and failure problems.